At the Movies
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Booth and Brennan are undercover at the movies, and things get a little heated...


**Welcome to this story, a collaboration between Willgirl and I! This is a gift for Jerseybones' birthday, I hope she likes it. Happy Birthday! I hope everyone else enjoys it as well.**

Brennan tugged at her dress one more time, making sure it still covered everything it needed to. She was on an undercover assignment with Booth again. And of course she was squeezed into a tiny dress as usual. For once, couldn't she wear a normal fitting dress? She had to admit, deep down, that she did enjoy the look on his face when he came to pick her up. His jaw dropped open and he practically drooled. Despite what Angela thought, she wasn't completely oblivious to her partner's feelings. She noticed every time he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye while taking notes and definately felt his eyes on her ass when she was bending down at a crime scene.

That's why she didn't mind these undercover assignments. It was a chance for her and Booth to be someone else other than partners who refused to cross 'the line'.

She tugged once more and then scanned the crowd, looking for her partner. They were at the movie theatre of all places. Their suspect was a cinephile and there was a special showing of some movie that Brennan couldn't remember. Apparently this particular movie had a costumed theme which meant that she was outfitted in a skintight, barely there dress while Booth was dressed like a gangster, spats, fedora and all.

Booth looked across the crowd at his partner. His mind wasn't on the case, or the suspect, or anything but how hot she looked in the scrap of material she called a dress. There were here for one thing; to find the creep who had murdered three young girls, but he just couldn't focus. Handing the money to the cashier, he grabbed the popocorn and sodas and pushed through the mass of people, stopping when he reached Brennan's side.

"How in the world are we ever going to spot McKinnen in this crowd?" Brennan asked skeptically. "There must be hundreds of people here, and all in costume."

Booth tore his gaze away from her body with effort. "Come on, Bones. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Adventure? I thought we were here to catch a serial killer, not have fun!"

Booth just shook his head, and handed her the sodas. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he led her down the hall and into the crowded theatre.

They managed to find some fairly good seats, their eyes scanning the theatre for their suspect.

Booth immediately took his seat but Brennan remained standing, as she looked at the crowd of people.

"Um, Bones?" Booth said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down into the seat. "Could you be a little less obvious?"

"I don't understand how we are supposed to find him." she replied. "This plan doesn't make any logical sense."

"Look, we don't want to arouse suspicion. He could be around here anywhere. Tonight's more about recon anyway, we probably won't catch him."

"I have better things I could be doing with my time."

"Like what?" he asked, his hand diving in to the popcorn. "Another anthropology journal?"

"Noo..." she replied, cursing him inwardly. That actually had been her plans.

The theatre darkened and it was time for the movie to start.

As the previews started showing on the screen, Booth tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but her nearness was distracting. The place was crowded, and there were people on either side of them, forcing them to sit closer to each other than normal. Everytime he would move, trying to find a more comfortable position, his leg would brush against hers, or their arms would touch, causing him to lose the focus he was desperately trying to maintain.

"Stop fidgeting," Brennan whispered, leaning over, her mouth inches from his ear.

Booth shivered involuntarily, pulling away sharply and accidentally elbowing the man at his side.

"Watch it!" the man hissed.

Booth muttered a half-hearted apology, then settled back in his seat, his eyes straying to his partner before settling on the screen before him.

The movie began and Booth tried to recall if he had ever seen this movie before. As the beginning started, he had a faint recollection of some of the things happening on the screen. Glancing over at his partner, he could see that she was getting into the movie. He smiled as he reached for more popcorn. Booth loved when she started to relax and stopped being so work focused.

As the movie played on, he became more convinced that he had seen it before. But something was missing. Why couldn't he remember this? On the screen, the two main characters began making out passionately and then the memory flooded back.

He was fifteen and he went to see this with a girl he liked. Little did he know, it contained some hot and heavy love scenes that drove him crazy. In fact, they were so hot and heavy that he got a little too excited and his date definately noticed. It wasn't pretty and the date was cut really short as he tried to cover the embarassing stain on the front of his pants.

Oh god. It probably wasn't going to go much better with his sexy partner sitting next to him. She drove him crazy in a jumpsuit, how was he going to watch this movie with her in that skin tight dress? He would definately be dreaming tonight.

Brennan, on the other hand, was watching the screen with interest. She had noted several inaccuracies in the plot yet found herself enjoying the movie. A look over at her partner found that he wasn't enjoying it at all. He was hunched over and had a miserable expression on his face. She figured it was because the two main characters were in a heavy embrace. Booth was so conservative when it came to that sort of thing.

Booth squirmed in his seat, trying to discreetly adjust his growing erection. He tried to look away from the screen, but his eyes kept returning to the couple in their steamy embrace. He closed his eyes briefly, praying for the movie to end.

Brennan leaned over toward her partner. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, Bones." He kept inching farther and farther away from her. Soon he was going to end up in the man's lap next to him.

Brennan turned back to the movie. Ignoring her partner, she focused on the couple on the screen. As she watched, however, her normally rational reasonings left her, and she started to feel a warmth growing inside her as the two people began to undress. The man, Jack, ran a hand lightly down the woman's body, and she shivered, startled as she imagined Booth's hand doing the same. 'Get a grip, Brennan' she thought to herself. This was Booth, and there was a line, and she shouldn't even be thinking such things.

She grabbed her soda and took a long swallow, hoping to cool herself down. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping. As her eyes were drawn once again to the screen, she crossed her legs and fidgeted nervously.

The action on the screen was getting steamier and she bit her lip so she wouldn't let a moan slip. Suddenly it was her and Booth up on that screen, attacking each other, ripping each other's clothes off. She squirmed again and tried to keep her eyes on the screen. She didn't dare look over at Booth. If she did, she wouldn't be able to control herself and she would end up taking him hard.

That thought whipped her mind into a frenzy and scenario after scenario popped into her head. Booth latching on to her nipple, sucking until she cried out. Pushing her against the metal table in the lab and fucking her hard until she came. The feel of her pussy as his cock slowly slid in to her.

She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and her body followed suit, causing her to spill the drink in her hand down part of her dress and on the floor.

"Sssh". Several people whispered as she tried to clean herself up.

"Bones, what happened?"

She felt his breath near her ear and her body shivered.

"Nothing, I..."

An insistant shush came from behind them.

"I..I have to go."

She blindly got up and made her way past the people and out into the lobby. She was breathing heavily and was deciding what to do next when she heard the footsteps of her partner behind her.

Oh fuck.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth came up behind her, a bit concerned, but still horny as hell. He took her arm and pulled her around to face him, and he was startled to see she was breathing heavy and her face was flushed. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine. I just..." she stammered. Pulling out of his grasp, she practically ran to the ladies room. "Just give me a minute," she called over her shoulder as she pulled open the door and went inside.

Booth stared after her a moment, then ducked inside the mens room, thinking he could use some to time to compose himself as well.

Brennan leaned against the cool porcelain tiled wall of the bathroom, trying to calm her racing heart. The sex scenarios just kept running through her mind, and she was helpless to stop them. She walked over to the sink and splashed some cool water on her face, hoping it would help.

Booth came out of the bathroom just as hot as when he had first walked in. He had hoped that being away from the sex on the screen, and away from her would help with his...predicament, but nothing seemed to be working. He wanted to grab her and push her up against the wall, to run his hands over her body, to press up against her and have her...damn, he had to stop. This was not helping at all.

He heard the sound of the womens room door opening, and looked up to see the object of his desire walking out, slightly less breathless but still looking unnerved. "Bones, you really don't look well. Maybe we should just go..."

"That sounds like a good idea." Brennan started toward the exit, with Booth close behind. She paused when she got to the door, wondering how she was going to last the twenty minute car ride with him.

Booth stopped beside her. "Bones?" He reached out and gently took her arm. "Are you sure..."

His words were cut off as she turned and pushed herself up against him, her lips capturing his as she pushed him back against the wall.

Her lips devoured him insistently, her tongue penetrating his mouth with a force that left him breathless. There was nothing he could do but respond and his hands made his way into her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer.

He loved her taste, wanted more, and they barely parted to take a breath before their tongues tangled again. He moved his hands from her hair, down her jaw and to her shoulders, her soft, silky skin driving him wild. he was so caught up in the feel of her tongue against his, that he almost didn't hear the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

Pulling away from her, he opened his eyes. She was panting heavily, her lips red and swollen. He felt his cock grow harder and he had to fight the urge to rip off her clothes and fuck her right there.

"Excuse me?"

They turned to find a young man staring at them.

"This is...ummm... a family place and I...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Okay." Brennan replied, and before Booth could say anything, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Bones." he said feebly, as he found himself being pushed towards the car. "Maybe we should..."

She stopped suddenly and turned around, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Should what?" she breathed.

"Nothing." he mumbled. Her taste, her smell it was intoxicating.

They made it to the car and he pushed her against it, his mouth kissing her neck as she pushed the fedora off his head.

"God, Booth." she moaned, her hands clutching his shoulders tightly as she tried to wrap her legs around him.

His hand found his way down her dress and he cupped her breast, running his thumb over her nipple and making her gasp.

Her head hit the back of the car as he wrenched down the dress, revealing her round breast. He took her pert nipple into his mouth and made her cry out.

"Yes," she moaned, arching her back and gripping the back of his head with her hands and pulling him even closer.

In the back of Booth's mind, he knew they should go somewhere, anywhere. Still, he wasn't sure he could wait. Fumbling with the door handle, he tried to pull it open while still sucking on her nipple, but realized that he still had her pushed up against it. Pulling back, he tried to ignore her groan of protest.

"Booth..." She groped for his belt buckle.

"Bones, let's...just...get in...the car..." Each word was punctuated by a kiss, one hand kneading her breast while the other was again reaching for the door. Finally, he pulled it open, and they practically fell in, Booth landing on top of her.

Brennan didn't care where they were, she wanted him; needed him to fuck her. She had been waiting for this too long to stop now. Grabbing his ass, she pulled him to her, grinding herself against his hard cock. "God, Bones," he groaned.

"Please Booth, I need you." she moaned, reaching down and finally reaching his belt buckle. She undid his pants and slipped her hand inside, her hand curling around his thick shaft.

He pushed up her dress, pressing soft kisses on her belly and her breasts.

"More".

With that command, he latched on to her nipple, sucking hard. Her hips bucked as he yanked the dress off her, leaving her naked and trembling beneath him. He pulled her hand away.

"You first". He grinned, pushing her legs up to her chest. She began to protest when suddenly she felt it. The light flick of his tongue against her clit. Her body shivered and she arched towards him. He did it again and again and her hand reached down and grabbed his hair, yanking his head closer.

"Knew you liked to play rough." he mumbled against her skin.

"Please Booth...more."

His tongue thrusted inside her and her hips bucked against him again.

"Yes, that's it, yes". She was begging now, her words merging into each other as he continued to tongue fuck her hard and fast. God he was good. She wanted him to do this every day, in her office, on the couch, in the lab, it was so fucking good.

She braced her hands against the window as he continued his torture. Her legs began to shake and she felt her orgasm crest within her. It was too much, too good and he kept going, kept sucking her as she screamed, her orgasm ripping her from the inside out. Her body jerked over and over again as he continued to lick her until she finally came down from her high.

Panting heavily, she pulled him up towards her and kissed him hard on the lips. The taste of her on him sent more sparks shooting through her now limp body.

"Bones..."

"Fuck me Booth." She said, kissing him hard once more.

He groaned, feeling his cock harden even more at her words. He pulled away, kicking off his shoes and awkwardly pulling off his pants in the tight confines of the vehicle.

Brennan reached for him, wrapping her hands around his thick shaft. "Now. Please..."

Booth couldn't hold back any longer. Positioning himself over her, he thrust into her.

"God, yes!" she cried, bucking her hips up to meet his cock, her nails raking down his back.

Booth pounded into her, harder and faster, feeling his climax building. "Jesus, Bones," he moaned.

She cried out and smacked her hands against the window as her orgasm ripped through her.

Booth felt her body clench around him, and he was lost. He thrust into her once more, then he came violently, burying his face into her neck until the tremors finally passed, and he collapsed beside her.

She kissed the side of his neck, tasting sweat and sex and she willed her heart to stop pounding so hard. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing against him as tightly as she could.

"Booth". she murmured as he stroked her hair gently. "What happens now?"


End file.
